fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Baldr Dragneel
History Baldr was born in the early years of x300 and is 1 of 4 siblings and is the Older half brother of Zeref Dragneel and of Natsu Dragneel with him and his Twin brother being the oldest set of half brothers and natsu, and Zeref being the youngest. Appearance Despite being 100's of years old, Baldr has the appearance of a young man thanks to his Mark Of Cain Black Magic Personality After losing his family Baldr met Cain and Cain trained him till he was 16 and transfered the mark of Cain to him History When Baldr was young his village was raided by demigods because they were told that a great threat would come from the village and that threat was a threat the gods, dragons, demons, and humans couldn't take the life of and that threat will have control over the other species such as the ones listed above so they sent demigods to raid and kill the people in the village but only Baldr survived but he held no grudge. Magic and Abilities * Mark Of Cain Black Magic ** Resurrection Magic: If the wielder of the mark of Cain Dies the user will be resurrected as a Demon and be given the Sussannoo ** Advanced Regeneration Magic - The Mark grants the bearer the ability regenerate superficial lesions instantaneously. They can even immediately regrow limbs post amputation. ** Immortality - Approximately 400 years ago, Baldr successfully attained immortality, which is revealed to be a byproduct of him being given the mark of Cain.According to Cain, the Mark makes the wielder virtually immortal as its power is such that even Ankhseram himself can't reap the person with the Mark. This is because the Mark is needed to lock Chaos away and needs a living host ** Susanoo is a gigantic, humanoid avatar made of the user's Mark Of Cain Black Magic which surrounds them and fights on their behalf. It is the strongest ability available to those who have The Mark Of Cain Black Magic *** Super Stamina - The Mark greatly enhances the bearers stamina. Baldr beat Natsu without breaking a swet but left him and the rest of Fairy Tail alive **** Precognition - Baldr had a nightmare that showed him in a room having slaughtered a group of men. It later came true. **** Corruption - The Mark, due to its connection to Chaos, has the power to slowly corrupt the wielder no matter how powerful a being they are. The Mark was able to corrupt Cain, despite the former being a powerful Original Human and turned Baldr into a demon, It was never removed on Baldr and it made him hate humans, it was responsible for making Baldr kill the Dragons, Gods, Demons, and humans (good and evil) and it gave Baldr a name during The Dragon King Festival and made him 1/3 of all evil's in Earthland only 5 dragon slayers escaped to the future Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Rogue. ***** Transference - The wielder of the Mark has the power to transfer it to another "worthy" person but Baldr Dragneel is the 2nd wielder and the permanent wielder of the mark of Cain. * Enhanced Durability: '''Baldr is quite physically durable, as he was able to go in a 1 on all battle against Natsu and the rest of fairy tail '''Expert Sensor: He was able to sense Achnologia from a far Distance * Devil Tamer Magic: '''Baldr has immense deadly magic and has mastered Demon Tamer Magic which can block the will of a Demon and control them but it doesn't work on Natsu because he has a human soul and human body. * '''God Tamer Magic: Baldr has immense deadly magic and has created god tamer magic which can block the will of a god and control them completely during The Dragon King Festival